


Plannin meeting with Anna

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo has a planning meeting with Anna right after Sukekiyo has arrived in Finland. The purpose of the meeting is to analyse the risks involved with Vinushka's childbirth and find countermeasures if possible. It turns out that Kyo may have to experience something that is completely out of the scope of his experiences. But the thing that scares him the most is the possibility of losing Vinushka the second time. That may be too much for him.





	Plannin meeting with Anna

Our flight from Moscow landed at Helsinki-Vantaa airport slightly before noon on Sunday 14th of September. Sukekiyo’s whole team was travelling on the same plane but I had my own itinerary after the landing: Anna was going to meet me at the airport and we would drive to her apartment to go through our plans concerning Vinushka and the birth of my daughter. I told my band members that I had a business meeting with our Finnish sponsor and would arrive at the hotel a little later. The story was actually true because Anna/Vinushka was sponsoring the co-operation of Dir en grey and Apocalyptica.

      I hadn’t seen Anna since our Midsummer celebration in Turku archipelago so I was really looking forward to our short meeting. I was pretty sure Anna was excited to see me too; our encounters had been few but the more passionate. Anna had started her leave of absence at the beginning of August to prepare for Vinushka’s childbirth. The purpose of our meeting was to assess the risks involved and figure out countermeasures for everything that might go wrong. Vinushka would have to deliver her baby in this world, not in her own, so that the baby would become a permanent resident here.

      It was easy to locate Anna’s tall red-headed figure in the arrivals hall. She really looked like a business woman in her grey design suit and high heels but her reaction, when she saw me, wasn’t very business-like; she dashed to meet me and grabbed me into her embrace. She was strong and about 15 cm taller than me in her high heels, a rather scary sight for an ordinary Japanese male.  Uta and Yuchi, who happened to push their trollies in front of me, stopped dead looking alarmed. They probably though that I was being attacked by some overly eager Dir en grey fan.

      When Anna had put me down, I introduced her to my confused bandmates and told them I was going to arrive at the hotel about three o’clock. Uta and Yuchi grinned and exchanged knowing looks after which they continued outside with their trollies, where a minibus was waiting for our team. I followed Anna with my luggage to the nearby parking house where Anna had her car.

      When I had loaded my belongings into the car trunk and sat down on the front seat beside Anna, I reached out my hand and caressed her cheek. When Anna felt my touch, she held her breath and closed her eyes. “I’ve missed you”, she whispered not daring to look at me.

“I’ve missed you too, very much… Can I kiss you?” I asked because I didn’t want to assume anything about Anna’s feelings at that moment. I remembered very well how difficult it had been for her to believe that I found her attractive.

“Don’t be such an idiot. Of course you can kiss me!” Anna finally replied and turned her grey eyes at me. When she did that, I think I saw tears in her eyes but I didn’t stop to wonder about it. Instead I took her face into my hands and pressed my lips against hers. She let out a hardly audible moan and pushed her fingers into my short hair. Our kiss lasted for what felt like forever turning from careful sounding to an almost desperate attempt to melt into each other there and then. It was Anna who came to her senses first and let go of my lips. “I think we should behave or otherwise we will never get our act together for the childbirth”, she whispered struggling to gain control over her feelings.

“I guess you’re right, but I insist that we take some time to ourselves before Sukekiyo leaves Finland”, I told Anna stressing the word insist.

“Vinushka needs a lot of rest at the moment so maybe I could come and spend the night with you”, Anna proposed and blushed heavily after that.

“That would be very nice”, I agreed wholeheartedly because I wanted to experience a passionate night with her.  We had actually slept together only once before. That happened during our winter holiday here in Finland but at that time Anna had been completely exhausted after keeping Vinushka here for too long. 

     The autumn sun was shining brightly when we drove towards Anna’s home along one of the ring roads encircling the capital area. The autumn colors were not yet visible in the trees but the crispiness of air told about the ending of the summer. It was easy to breathe here, or was it because of Anna? We had a connection that only some Dir en grey members knew about, a skill that bound us together unlike anything else.

      Anna interrupted my thoughts after a long but relaxed silence. “How was your first show in Moscow?”

“I think it was great. You know how it is, when you’re introducing a new band to the audience. You’re afraid no-one will turn up to see your show or then the audience doesn’t like what they are seeing or hearing and vote with their feet. The Moscow fans proved me wrong and the reception was eager and warm. I hope the same applies to Helsinki.” 

“I’m sure it does. I bought my tickets already long ago”, Anna assured me and gave a pat on my thigh. “I wouldn’t miss your show for anything, not even for my Japanese lessons that started last week. I will have to skip lesson two for Sukekiyo.”

“Ah, you’ve started to learn Japanese. Is it really necessary? I think you speak very fluently already now”, I wondered.

“I can speak Japanese only when Vinushka is around, not otherwise. I really don’t understand how that works. Anyway, I will have to learn to read and write too. I started to study kanji already some time ago, but I didn’t make much progress while I was working. Now I can use one whole year for my studies. I hope you can help me there.”

“If you stay at Tokyo for a while you’re bound to learn to speak and read at least the most common kanji. I’m more than happy to help you with your studies”, I said feeling moved for some reason.

      Anna’s apartment was situated relatively close to the airport at Vantaa, one of the three major cities forming the capital area. She parked her car in front of a three storied apartment building in a quiet looking neighborhood.  “Welcome to my humble abode”, she grinned and guided me up the stairs to her home located at the second floor. I left my handbag and shoes in the entrance hall after which Anna ushered me into her living room and made me sit on the sofa.

“It’s about lunch time. Are you hungry already?” I heard Anna’s voice from the kitchen.

“Not very, but maybe a light lunch would be in order”, I called her.

“I have Finnish salmon soup here. Would that be okay? It’s very good with fresh rye bread.”

“I’d love that. Salmon soup was one of my favorite dishes at Vuokatti”, I replied and stood up to take a closer look around in her living room.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked when I had found my way into her kitchen.

“You can take the plates, spoons and glasses and lay the table ready for us”, Anna proposed while she was heating the soup on the stove.

I stepped behind her back and folded my arms around her. “Hmm, the soup smells familiar”, I murmured and nibbled her earlobe.

Anna cocked her head and smiled. “Please don’t wake up a sleeping tigress”, she warned me playfully.

“I won’t do that, yet… I was just wondering where I can find those items you mentioned”, I mumbled into her ear feeling reluctant to let go of her.

“The plates and glasses are on the lower shelf of that cabinet”, she said pointing to her right. “I keep the cutlery in the upper drawer down there”, she added nodding to her left.

      When I had found what I needed I headed back to the living room, where she had a long table for entertaining guests and laid the dishes there. When Anna brought the soup and some bread and butter, we were ready to start our light lunch.

“Welcome to Finland and good luck with your show tomorrow”, Anna wished and after that we toasted with mineral water.

“How does your new freedom feel?” I asked referring to her leave of absence.

“I really needed it. I was exhausted after the wedding and the Midsummer celebration after that. It took me most of my summer holiday to recover. Vinushka’s trip to Tokyo wouldn’t have been possible if I had been working. I feels like I was reborn when I don’t have the constant burden of managerial duties on my back anymore. Now I’m free as a bird to do whatever I love the most.”

“Like studying kanji”, I grinned feeling a surge of love and respect towards the woman in front of me.

“Yes, learning Japanese, gardening, photography, writing, exercise, music, you name it.”

“It sounds like you’re keeping yourself busy”, I remarked thinking about how similar our interests were and how passionate we both were towards them.

      When we had finished our lunch, I helped Anna to collect the dishes away and load them to the dishwasher. After that we returned to the living room to start our planning meeting at the same table.

“So, let’s talk about my theory first because it has implications to our action plan”, Anna proposed and dug up a sheet of paper with a couple of French lines on it.

Anna started to explain me her experiences that had led her to believe that sooner or later Vinushka would be independent enough to act on her own in this world without Anna’s interference. Her assumption was that when Anna had learned to shut Vinushka out of her mind Vinushka was gaining experiences and memories that gradually created her a consciousness as Vinushka separate from Anna.

“I’m afraid that the childbirth will be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. I will have to shut her out of my mind during the duration of her labor which may take quite long. There is a risk I can’t take over her mind after that”, Anna summer up her first concern.

“The second issue has to do with the final two weeks of her pregnancy. I can’t keep her in this world for two weeks in a row. I will have to send her home and check on her regularly. I will bring her back here just before she goes into labor. I’m not very keen to experience her contractions but if push comes to shove, I will do it.”

“The biggest risk is that I can’t keep Vinushka here during her labor. That’s where you will have to step in. We will have to bring her back together in spite of the pain.”

“Holy shit, am I supposed to endure her labor pains?”

“I’m afraid so. The pain is in the brain so you will probably feel it too. You will have an exceptional opportunity to experience the whole process not just the fun part of it”, Anna grinned sounding a bit gleeful.

     I was so shocked about Anna’s words that I had difficulties to follow her reasoning, when she explained what would happen after the baby was born. If I understood correctly, Anna would have to test Vinushka’s independence by trying to send her home without the baby. If Vinushka could resist her she was capable to stay in this world permanently, if not, Anna would have to act as a surrogate mother while Vinushka was away. So my daughter might end up having two mothers instead of one.

      When I had recovered from the shock, I started to think about the details of the schedule.

“Our last gig is on 21st of September in Bochum. I trust I can travel back home and then fly back to Finland closer to her due date 2nd of October.”

“This is Vinushka’s first baby and normally first babies tend to be born after the due date rather than before it. But anything can happen and you may have to skip one of you gigs and hurry here on short notice. It is not likely to happen but be prepared just in case”, Anna advised me.

“Is there a risk that the child birth goes somehow wrong?” I asked the difficult question for me.

“There are always risks but Vinushka is young and healthy and nothing has pointed to problems in her health checks”, Anna replied watching me with keen eyes. She could probably sense my anxiety.

      The pain in my mind grew almost intolerable and I had to stand up from the table and walk over to the living room window to gain control over it. Normally seeing trees and nature had a soothing effect on me but not this time. I couldn’t help my tears brimming over.

“What is it?” Ann whispered when he stopped by my side at the window.

“I haven’t told you this before, but I have lost Vinushka already once. She committed suicide several years ago. I don’t know if I can take losing her the second time.”

“I’m so sorry that I brought this upon you. Me and my stupid desire to be somehow a part of your life!” Anna regretted sounding bitter.

“Don’t be sorry. You’ve helped me to get on with my life and soon I will have a daughter, thanks to you. If I lose Vinushka, I still have you. Actually it’s you I love in her… This is so crazy. It makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time.”

Anna didn’t say anything but she pulled me into her embrace and we stood there for a while holding each other, searching for safety and consolation. The situation was scary but together we would be stronger…


End file.
